Gift of Life
by whatsername131
Summary: House finds that he has a teenage daughter. Follow their lives as House actually has to deal with semi-regular teen problems  My summary is bad but please read .


A/N This is a House fic that contains him having a daughter, Wilson having a nephew interning at the hospital and doesn't really have any real medical references so if anyone can help me that it would be greatly appreciated! I do not own House….:(

Looking down at the slip of wrinkled paper in her hands, the young girl walked in, towards the elevator, pressing the 3rd button, awaited her arrival. The doors opened, a shudder ran through the young girl, hospitals always made her uneasy. Walking up to the receptionist desk she asked, "Excuse me? Where can I find the person in charge of the doctors?" The young woman behind the desk smiled, "Oh yes, go down that hallway until you find room 308 and you will meet Dr. Cuddy, she can find who you are looking for." The young girl smiled, thanking the receptionist before walking briskly down the hallway.

Cuddy POV:

Filing through all the loose files on my desk, my train of thought was interrupted by a quiet knock on my door. "Come in," I called, continuing to file through every loose sheet. "Um…hello! I need help finding a certain doctor." I looked up at the small voice to find a rainbow haired girl (I have the picture on my profile) wearing a layered white sundress with metallic gold/silver combat boots. "Alright, who are you looking for?" The girl quickly glanced towards the paper, "A Dr. House?" My glare was evident due to the confused, wide-eyed look from the young girl. I sighed, "What did he do?" The girl gave a short laugh, "It's a long story."

Narrator POV:

Cuddy lead the young girl to the room where House would be found. "He's right in there." The young girl nodded, smiling, thanking the doctor. The short teenager slowly walked into the room and was met with an awkward silence. He turned to observe a brown haired woman sitting next to a blonde man with a teenage boy sitting next to him scribbling notes on a pad of paper and last was a man standing next to a whiteboard leaning on a cane. "Hi," the young girl said, "Which one of you is Dr. House?" The man in with the cane stepped forward saying, "What can I do for you? Your boyfriend get you pregnant or something?" The girl gave an unamused laugh, "No. Do you remember this woman." The girl reached into her boot, taking out a picture of a woman. House took it, observed, then handed it back, "No." The girl looked down sadly, "I didn't think you would. This is Indira Shine. You 'dated' her fifteen years ago and left her after a few weeks." House shrugged, "So? Is she sick or something? What does this have to do with me?" The girl bit her lip, sighed and said, "That was fifteen years ago. Allow me to introduce myself, to make matters easier," She took in a deep breath, "My name is Ophelia Shine or to make you better understand what is going on, my name is Ophelia House."

Ophelia POV:

I observed my newly found father. I didn't get the reaction I really wanted though; he limped briskly out the door muttering something about prepping for surgery, then the roar of a motorcycle was heard leaving the parking lot. I sighed, falling into a chair with my head in my hands, "I'm such an idiot." I heard a throat clear and I looked up to see the two doctors and the young boy staring at me. I smiled meekly, "Sorry. I'm kind of barging in. I'll just go now." The female doctor stopped me, "Wait! Ophelia right? You're really House's daughter?" I nodded and she continued, "Why are you here now of all times?" I sighed yet again, "My mom recently died, my custody is with my dad now…not that he cares." The woman stood and sat next to me, a hand on my shoulder, "My name is Dr. Cameron this is Dr. Chase," gesturing to the blonde man, "and this young boy is the nephew of Dr. Wilson, his name's Hunter, he can take you to Wilson, he knows how House works the best." I smiled. Hunter (I have a picture of him on my profile) stood, gave me a sympathetic and held out his hand, "Come on, my uncle can explain everything." I looked at his hand and back up at him, taking his hand turning towards the doctors, "Thanks for everything!"

Hunter POV:

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jeans awkwardly, "So, House's daughter." I looked over to her to see her sadly looking down. I stopped walking, "Hey, things could be worse." She looked up at me, brushing back a rainbow strand, "Yeah, I finally find my dad and he leaves me at an eerie hospital filled with strangers because my father doesn't want me. Yeah, things couldn't get worse." I smiled sadly at Ophelia. I grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards my uncle's office. "Come on. Uncle Wilson can help fix your problems with House." She smiled gratefully and walked into Wilson's office.

A/N So…how was it? House is a jerk to his daughter (sadness) but she is finding friendship with Hunter (*wink wink*). So PM or review comments and ideas please!


End file.
